


Set Free

by Chelle1117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San Fran is one place that will loosen ya up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Free

John stood alone on the balcony, gazing across the bay at the bridge, catching glimpses of its peaks through the heavy fog. He sniffed, tapped his hand on the railing without any sense of rhythm. Just random fidgety taps, restless energy bleeding through his fingertips. It was this fucking city. Not Atlantis, but The City. Carson had to land them in fuckin' San Francisco Bay. He heaved a sigh.

He'd been doing pretty fuckin' well over the last five years. A little healthy repression never really hurt anyone, and he'd had so much other shit to do in a galaxy far, far away that worrying about outing himself had just slipped right out of his mind. Granted, he hadn't mourned the idea, either, his position precarious enough as it was without getting outed by accident. But now? Here? Atlantis on Earth, the atmosphere so relaxed even his loose military standards for protocol were screaming for order.

For the first time in a very long time, John was afraid he was going to lose it all because of one little thing about who he was. It wouldn't be his actions, no, those were all fine and dandy according to the command at SGC. It wouldn't be because he wasn't good enough. Nope, this time, if things didn't restore themselves, it would be because of one tiny, insignificant thing.

He could feel the restraints slipping. Had been feeling them since he'd heard Rodney's voice on that damned super hive. For a moment, a long, tired moment he'd been resolute – just like so many times before – that things were finally going to end for him. Then Rodney's voice. In his ear. In his head. Like it had been each and every time John had gone on to do something monumentally stupid. When they'd met up it had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do not to reach out and grab Rodney and pull him close. But, like always, there was work to be done. And he'd done it. And ever since, those restraints had been pulling loose.

He caught himself over and over reaching out and laying a hand on Rodney's shoulder; staring at him as he worked, watching his mouth move when he talked, and lately, John didn't give a rat's ass who was around to see him doing it.

The whole situation was because of where they all were, trapped on Earth, now, for the better part of three weeks. Rodney and Radek were working round the clock to recalibrate the new 'wormhole drive' – and how awesome is Rodney for thinking that one up, he thought with a grin – and whatever else needed fixing on the city. With the way Carson set her down on the water, there were plenty of structural damage and system wide gaps in the circuits of the city, so Rodney had been pretty busy. Something John was grateful for in that it kept him from making a complete and utter ass of himself.

"Thought I'd find you out here, Colonel." Rodney's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Can't get enough of the view?"

John cleared his throat. "Nah, Rodney. Just needed a little air."

"Because San Francisco Bay is just rife with the freshest kind." Rodney stepped further out onto the balcony to lean next to John against the railing. "You'll be happy to note that repairs to your precious city are nearly finished. We should be able to head back to Pegasus in just a couple of days."

John chuckled. "You did good, Rodney," he said, and turned, at last to look at his friend. And he didn't give a shit that every thought and feeling was written on his face. He was pretty sure Rodney wasn't going to pick up on them anyway. This was risk free.

Rodney braced himself on the railing and stared out over the bay. "You're an idiot, John. You know that?"

"After five years of working with you, Rodney, I would be surprised if you hadn't said it. Yeah. I know."

Rodney waved a hand, dismissing John's statement. "No. This. Between us. You really thought I wouldn't figure it out."

John swallowed. Apparently risk free, ain't as sure as it used to be. "Hoped, is more like it, but whatever."

"You're my best friend, John."

"I like to think so, Rodney." He couldn't help the sarcasm, it was just so them.

"Shut up. You know how I feel about her."

And this was it. This was where his friend let him down gently. This was where Rodney talked all about staying on Earth, making a home and a family, about settling down to a nice cushy University job and publishing all his brilliance in the face of his naysayers. John braced for it.

"You really do know how I feel about her. More, probably, than I do. And you should have told me, John, a long time ago, that I wasn't in love with her."

John stuttered, "Wh..what?"

"She's sweet and god knows she's beautiful. Not to mention smart, funny, and strong. She's even beginning to accept me for who and what I am."

John stared down at the deck. He couldn't help the nasty little thought that he'd never had to learn to accept Rodney, he just did. He said, "That's good, buddy."

Rodney smacked him. "Oh shut up. No it isn't. Not when you've never had a problem with who I was. Yeah, sure, what I do sometimes pisses you off, but who I am? Nah, you've been okay with that from the beginning."

John grew weary of waiting. "What do you _want_ , Rodney?"

It was Rodney's turn to sigh. "Jennifer's decided to stay on Earth."

"So? You're gonna what? Settle down here?"

"Do I look like I'd fit in anywhere other than Atlantis? Or have you forgotten my brilliant career in Siberia or maybe Antarctica. No, you imbecile. I'm telling you I want to go home. Our home."

"Home." John leveled a stare on Rodney. "I'm going to assume that's not to mean Canada."

Rodney smiled. "You'd be right. Ridiculous as this may sound, Colonel, I think I'd miss running for my very life, watching you shoot the thing that was chasing me, and being imminently grateful for both Teyla and Ronon as they, too rescue my brilliant mind from some gruesome and horrid death."

"And?" John said, because he knew Rodney. Knew there had to be more than just that. Knew he wouldn't be out here, alone with John, if there wasn't more to the situation. "What else."

Rodney huffed and glared at him. "Idiot. You know very well what else. It occurs to me that I'm the only one laying it on the line, here, Colonel."

John nodded. Yeah. Those restraints? Totally gone. "You were," he said. Then he grabbed Rodney by the collar and pulled him closer until he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He pressed his face next to Rodney's, day old stubble rough against his cheek, and buried his nose in Rodney's hair. Rodney smelled of sweat and ozone, a little coffee and something rich and burnt. John inhaled that scent a couple times, and then pulled back enough so that his mouth dragged across Rodney's face. Then, when his lips were roughed up by Rodney's stubble, he leaned in and kissed him. Settled his mouth over Rodney's and let his tongue sweep over Rodney's surprised and slack lips.

He wanted in, and just when he was about to pull back to ask, Rodney gave a brief little grunt, not enough to make a strong sound, but enough to open his lips, and let John feel the breath as it escaped. Then he dove in, sliding his tongue alongside Rodney's, fisting his hands in Rodney's shirt and tugging him closer, closer, closer still.

They stood like that, on the balcony, locked in that tight embrace, and John took every opportunity to explore the parts of Rodney he could get his hands on: sweat slick skin at his lower back, deceptive softly padded ribs, stomach, taut nipples beneath the tight cotton of his t-shirt.

"Rodney," he said, lips ghosting over Rodney's as he whispered.

"You never said anything," Rodney said, panting a little and letting his own hands travel over John's body. "I mean, you let me...Katie....and Jennifer...and you never said a word," he said again, leaning in to kiss John again.

John sighed. What could he have said?

"You could have said anything. 'Don't marry her.' 'She's too young for you.'"

John kissed him, a quick light touch of lips. "Don't marry her," he said; "she's too young for you,' he whispered against Rodney's lips; "I'm right here," he said and laid a hand over Rodney's heart. "I'm right here, buddy."

 

A week later and Atlantis was back in the Pegasus galaxy, settled on New Lantea as she had been for the last two years, her Military Commander and Chief Science Officer on board. And if they shared a room every now and again, who was to know but Atlantis herself.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14596>  



End file.
